Misery loves Company
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Zim x Gaz] He knows that she's just using him, but he lets her keep coming back, lets her keep using him to make herself feel better.


First Invader Zim story

Gaz is 17 in this

* * *

><p>Gaz moaned as Zim pushed into her, short nails digging into his back, as his hands gripped her thighs bringing them higher as his claws dug into the soft skin.<p>

Briefly Gaz thought of how long they're going to keep this up, she knows that he knows that she's just using him, but he lets her keep coming back, lets her keep using him to make herself feel better. She remembers the day she first came to him.

* * *

><p>"Okay kids, I've got to get back to the lab, I'll see you two next year for the next family night dinner." Prof. Membrane announced as he stood by the open doorway of the house, looking down at his two children. They had only spent an hour with their dad for dinner and just got home, and he already had to leave.<p>

The younger of the two siblings growled as she asked, "can't you at least just hang out here for a little while?"

"Yeah we can watch a movie together!" Dib agreed.

"No, no, no kids I've got to get to the lab now to help with a project. Why don't you two go watch a movie together?" Membrane suggested as he checked the time on his watch, "ok I've got to go now, you two be good now, bye!" He patted his kids on the head and turned to leave.

'He can't even hug or give us a kiss on the cheek like a normal father.' Gaz thought as she watched the man that she calls dad walk down the sidewalk, get into his car and drive off without once looking back.

Feeling angry all of a sudden the violet haired girl dug into her pocket and pulled out her gameslave, turned it on, and walked into the living room planning to go sit by her brother on the couch thinking that he was gonna go put on a movie for them to watch. When he wasn't there she just decided to sit on the couch figuring he'll come and join her later, they may not get along all the time and half the time she acts like she doesn't even want him there, which is true since all he does is rant about the paranormal and saving the world, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love him since he is her brother and the only other person in the house who she knows that cares for her, she takes comfort in the fact that there is at least one other person in the house besides her, it makes her feel less alone in the world.

So of course she felt like she was stabbed in the chest when she saw Dib come out of his room with a backpack saying that he's going to be going out again, to visit Tak who decided to stay on earth after her plan to fill earth with snacks was foiled by Zim, she felt that she didn't deserve to go back to Irk after being defeated by a defect like Zim, she eventually ended up being friend's with Dib until it became more than just friend's hanging out and he started to go out and sleep over her house more and more to the point to where Gaz has started feeling like she lives by herself, it seems Dib doesn't mind that Tak's an alien, hell he doesn't even bother Zim that much anymore.

"Okay Gaz, I'm gonna go over to Tak's." Dib announced as he walked to the door.

"Of course you are," Gaz mumbled angrily.

"I'm not gonna be coming home tonight, so lock the door when you go sleep, bye!" He told her as he closed the door, she only grunted in reply, as she continued to play her gameslave.

Gaz could feel her hands shaking as she quickly continued to press buttons, trying to act like nothing was wrong, that she wasn't alone again for another night, that no one was there to rant, and annoy her like before while watching his Mysterious Mysteries show. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a drop of water land on her game, she put down her game and lifted her hands to her chocolate brown eyes, only to feel more tears run down her cheeks and drip down her chin to fall on her lap. Her brown eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth, while fisting her hands, until she could feel the nails digging into her skin, she pulled the grey sleeves over her hands as she used them to wipe her eyes of the salty tears.

After taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, Gaz got up to head to her dark room so she can pack a bag of clothes, since it looks like she'll be going back to his house again tonight.

A couple of knocks and the green skinned alien opened the door, and let himself be pushed aside as the violet haired girl let herself in and made herself at home.

Zim fixed his wig and turned to Gaz as he raised an imaginary eyebrow at her, "here again? Doesn't the Dib-beast get worried about his little sister coming to his enemy's house everyday? Then again I haven't seen that filthy human sneaking around my house anymore…."

'Not like he even knows I'm here, too stuck with Tak, I wonder what he would think if he knew I was here instead of safe at home.' She thought with a smirk, which then turned into a frown, 'if he even cares.'

She turned to look at Zim ranting about how he knows that the filthy human is planning something, she rolled her eyes when she got sick of his talking, "shut up and just turn on the game." Gaz growled, as Zim narrowed his eyes at her and complained about how no one orders Zim around as he went to go turn on the game and pick up a remote, Gaz grabbed the other one on the ground, as they both sat down and started playing.

That's how they're daily activities went, the first time that Dib started to sleep over at Tak's, Gaz felt extremely lonely, and didn't realize how much she really depended on her brother always being there in the house with her, she tried to ignore it by playing her gameslave which always gave her comfort from the neglect of their father, but that time just her game wasn't enough, she wanted someone there with her even if they just ignore each other, it didn't matter as long as someone was there for her, but she didn't have any friends thanks to her dark personality and the fact that she felt that she didn't need any friends, especially since she always had Dib there for her, and then he was gone as soon as he managed to make an actual friend.

The only person that she could think of to go to was Dib's enemy, Zim.

At first he was skeptical, thinking that Dib sent her to spy on him, but he let her in thinking he'll find out what she was up to, he was surprised when all she did was play games with him until she fell asleep on his couch, he left to go work in his underground lab when he figured that she wouldn't be a threat, then decided he would check on her in the morning, when he did go up in the morning to see if she was still sleeping he found that she was gone, he panicked thinking she must of gone snooping around his base, he looked everywhere and when she was nowhere to be found and everything was still in place untouched, he scratched his head in confusion wondering why she only came over to play games, sleep, then leave.

After that it started to become a daily thing for them, she would come over play games with him, sleep, then leave early in the morning, he wondered why he always let her come over, he could never think of why he always lets her in his house, maybe its because he's been lonely since the tallest no longer accepts his transmissions after they told him that he was a defect, and was banished from Irk, after that the only person he's interacted with is Dib, who constantly came over claiming to know his evil plan even though Zim told him lots of times that he's no longer trying to take over the earth that there was no more reason too, since he was no longer an invader.

Eventually Dib slowly stopped showing up to his house to accuse or fight with Zim, the alien eventually began to wonder what happened, but refused to go to his nemesis's house and ask him why he never bothers him anymore. He started to feel lonely as he realized he still doesn't fit in with anyone, that he had no friends to hang out with.

Then she started showing up. His enemy's little sister, and of course he right away felt suspicious since she hardly ever paid him any mind, and now all of a sudden she wants to hang out and play games together? After a while he didn't mind, he felt some type of comfort when she was there, he didn't feel as lonely as before, he figured maybe she was lonely herself he knows they're dad is hardly ever there for them, and he doesn't know whats going on with the Dib-beast lately, but he was happy to know that he had at least somebody to be with.

It was on that day, after the dinner with her father, that Gaz ended up telling Zim everything, why she always came over, why she always felt so angry, and why Dib hasn't been snooping around his house.

They were still playing the game when Gaz felt her hands shaking again, when she suddenly remembered about how her dad only gave Dib and her a simple pat on the head, instead of a hug that an actual father would give to his kids, how he walked off without looking back once, how she's never heard him tell them that he loves them, like a father would tell to his child.

She felt tears gathering in her eyes as the TV screen started to become blurry, Zim turned to her once he noticed that she was losing, his eyes widened when he saw the salty liquid drip down her cheeks. The green alien had no clue what to do as he saw the crying girl try to keep playing as if nothing was wrong, he put down his controller and slowly took Gaz's remote away when she didn't protest, and put that on the ground.

He fiddled with his gloves trying to think of what to say to a crying human, he had no clue what to do in this kind of situation, he had no idea how humans comforted each other, he decided to just ask her what was wrong, "Gaz-human whats the matter? How come you are crying?"

When he saw her bite her lip and turn away, he reached out with one hand and laid it on her wet cheek, glad that he took a paste bath that day, and turned her head to face him.

"Tell Zim." He insisted, Gaz bit her lip harder as she felt more tears leak out of her eyes.

Finally after what felt like forever to Zim, she decided to tell him everything, why she's been coming over every day, how she feels about her dad never being there, and what happened to Dib and why he's never been showing up anymore.

"Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about us.." Gaz mumbled into Zim's chest, they ended up laying on the couch with Gaz on top of Zim by the end of her explanation about what was going on, she felt like a weight was lifted off her chest now that she's finally told someone about everything that she's kept bottled up for years.

Zim never said a word throughout the whole thing, just ran his fingers through her violet hair, as she let out her frustration, she figured that he didn't know what to say, but she was fine with him just listening.

After a while she decided to look up at him to see him staring at her through his violet colored contact lenses, his eyes were narrowed as if he was deep in thought, suddenly she reached up and pulled his wig off throwing it to the side, his eyes widened as he opened his mouth to protest when she reached up again to pull his contact lenses out and throw them by his wig.

"Why did you-" He was cut off as he felt lips pressed against his own, he felt her hands move from his chest to each side of his face, he felt his eyes close as she started moving her mouth against his, when he felt her pull away he opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Gaz, the tough, stoic, expressionless girl who showed nothing but anger half the time, with such a vulnerable, desperate look.

"Please," she whispered, "I wanna know what it feels like to be loved, I don't care if you pretend, just pretend that you love me."

"Gaz…you don't know what your asking for, your not thinking straight."

Zim watched as he saw her hands clench onto his shirt as she protested, "I don't care….please just let me forget even for a little while, that I'm not so alone in this world…please," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him again.

And he let her, he gave in to her, let her use him so she could forget about her father and brother for a short amount of time, so she could feel what its like to be touched by a lover even if he wasn't her real lover.

He likes to think he's just using her too, using her to forget about his own loneliness, but he knows its not true, he knows that he actually made the mistake of developing feelings for this human.

This human who always leaves in the morning hoping to go home, and see that everything's okay, that maybe the dad will have more time to spend with his children, that her brother might be there again to annoy her and rant about his stupid paranormal stuff.

Only for her to be disappointed once again when dad still doesn't have enough time, and when brother only comes home to dump old clothes and pack new ones so he could leave again.

She ends up finding herself at Zim's house again feeling angry, heartbroken, and lonely and now since that night he gave into her, she finds herself going to him for more than just company, she goes to him so she can forget about being so alone, she doesn't realize how much she hurts him by constantly leaving first thing in the morning, all she can think about is how maybe one day it will all change and how maybe one day dad, Dib and her can just live together like a real family.

Zim hopes that one day Gaz won't leave him in the morning like she always does, he sometimes even hopes that she gets pregnant, so she has a reason to stay, so she could have her own family instead of constantly wishing for a family who's never there.

But until that day comes, he'll let her use him, pretend that she loves him, like he loves her.

* * *

><p>Gaz shuddered as Zim pushed deeper inside her, trying to get as far inside her as he could, he continued to pump in and out of her as his hands grabbed both sides of her face, bringing their lips together, he shoved his long serpentine tongue inside her mouth when she opened it to moan, running it all over the inside of her mouth, then rubbing and wrapping it around her tongue.<p>

When they broke apart for air, Zim lowered his head to her neck, licking and nibbling the length of her pale slender neck, as Gaz gripped his back with her nails, as he continued to push into her at a steady pace.

Zim pulled himself up to his knees so he could admire her pale, sweaty body, as he ran his claws lightly on her skin from her flushed face, down the length of her slender neck, over her ample bosom, and down the expanse of her flat stomach, stopping at where they were joined as he continued to move within her.

He lowered himself back down so that their chests were pressed together, as he licked up the length of her neck, and over her chin to connect their lips together again, as he gripped her hips and flipped them so she was on top.

Their lips separated as they continued to breathe into each other's mouths as Zim helped Gaz move her hips up and down his length, as he pushed his hips up to meet hers every time she pushed down, he groaned as he whispered, "tell me that you love me, " he looked into her eyes, "tell Zim."

She moaned as her eyes closed, "I love you."

He knows it's a lie but its enough for him as he shoves their mouths together once again, and flips them so he's back on top, and starts moving into her at a frenzied pace as he's gets closer to the edge of ecstasy.

His mouth separates from hers as he moans, and his right hand travels down the length of her body to her sensitive bundle of nerves right above where they are joined, he presses lightly against it rubbing in circles as he feels her body stiffen in pleasure, moaning his name as she tightens around him, he comes after her groaning out her name, wrapping his arms tight around her, as if she would disappear if he let go, he lays down on her after he comes down from his high, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Zim slowly slips out from her and goes to her side as she turns her back to him, he faces his body toward her as he slips his arms around her waist, and closes his eyes as he feels her breathing slow down as she falls asleep.

Early in the morning he feels her wake up and slowly move out of the bed careful not to wake him, as she removed his arms from around her waist, he hears quiet rustles as she dresses, he listens to her footsteps as she walks to the door, only to pause as she whispers, "I'm sorry," the door opens and close.

His eyes opened as his hands fisted on the empty spot of the bed next to him, she still doesn't know that irkens can't sleep, that he's always awake when he hears her dress and leave him alone again after she whispers her apologies for using him.

For now he feels like he's ok, he's fine with her using him for now, because he still holds onto the hope that maybe one day she will stay, love him back like he loves her, wait till she realizes that he could give her the family that she's always wanted, instead of waiting for a family that's been broken for a long time, so for now he's fine, he's fine with being used, but then why…..

Does it hurt so much?

* * *

><p>I just realized that I forgot to mention Gir throughout the whole thing. xD Oh well maybe he was just off making waffles throughout this thing.<p>

That was my first time writing a lemon.o.O Never thought that I would write one of those.

Anyways I have a couple other oneshots that I'm planning to make one is a BloodyGir x Gaz, and the other is a Purple x Gaz x Red(we need more these), and of course more ZAGR if I could come up with more ideas.

Thanks for reading and please tell me how you think I did on this oneshot. :D


End file.
